


Outliving

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [34]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Background Character Death, Bechdel Test Fail, Drabble, Established Boddony/Gunilla Goodmountain, Established Relationship, Established Sacharissa Cripslock/William de Worde, Families of Choice, Gen, Gen Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Dwarves grow slower than humans. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outliving

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Discworld.

One thing Gunilla and Boddony hadn’t considered until too late is: Dwarves grow slower than humans.

No longer a child but still unbearably young, Bravemountain attends the first funeral. Three years later, the process is repeated.

The Times continues. It will after Bravemountain finishes growing, after Gunilla and Boddony die, and likely after Bravemountain dies, too.

After William and Sacharissa are gone, Bravemountain clings to Otto. Boddony finally truly makes peace with him.

Yet, as bad as it is to lose godparents, an aunt and uncle- watching one you’ve loved since babyhood be lowered into the ground- Vampires outlive dwarves.


End file.
